


F-I

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	F-I

**F is for Fuck**  
I like saying it. I like doing it. So fuck you.

  
 **G is for Grunt**  
I fucking adore Grunt. He’s a beast. A manufactured force of nature. Like me.

  
 **H is for Human fucking nature**  
Every asshole for themselves.

  
 **I is for Invincible**  
I fucking am. Deal with it.


End file.
